Running
by Willow95
Summary: Hey guys. This story is about an orphan running away from the Institute and finding an unbelivable adventure on her way to her new life and also finding love in the Rebel Leader. Hope you like it : Don't note the rating. Safe but some language. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Willow Vandom wasn't an ordinary girl. Willow Vandom was an orphan. When she was five years old she had watched, as a man named Phobos had brutally killed her parents leaving her an orphan. When the police had found her crying over her parents they had felt pity for her and had put her in an Institute. Twelve years had passed and she still lived there. The ones who took 'care' of the orphans where all cruel. They made the children cook, clean and fend for themselves. Will was one of the older kids and she had too take care of the younger ones.

It was Friday night and Will was in her shared room packing her belongings. Erica her room mate was helping her pack. It was almost midnight and Will had to leave at precisely midnight. "You sure about this?" asked Erica

"Yeah I'm sure. I can't stay here for ever" Will said as she closed her duffle bag and put it over her shoulder. Tears shined in both of their eyes because ever since Erica had come to the Institute she was like Will's little sister. They where inseparable and always had each other's backs. Erica quickly gave Will a sisterly hug which Will returned.

"I'm gonna miss you" Erica said as they broke apart

"Same here. Why don't you come with me? We have enough time and…" Will said but Erica interrupted her

"Will I can't. I have to take care of the others. You better go before they come and catch you" Erica said. When Will looked at the clock she noticed that it was midnight so she opened the window and turned around to face Erica. "Good luck and don't tell anyone about these strange things that have been happening to you. Got it?" said Erica

"Yeah. I won't. Bye" Will said as she let the tears fall while jumping out of the window and landing straight on her feet. When she was firmly on the ground she ran and ran till she couldn't see the Institute anymore. She looked a head of her and saw the long road ahead of her. _'This is gonna be one hell of a walk' _she thought as she started walking to Heatherfield.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey guys. Hope you liked the first chap. I know it was short but I made it that way on purpose. The next one will be longer. (I hope) Please leave me a review. Also I made a new rule. If I don't get at least five reviews I will no longer be updating. I know it sucks but I want to know if people are reading it. Thanks and pls leave me a review.

Willow95


	2. Chapter 2

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 2: Meeting a friend**

Will was sleeping soundly when she heard people talking around her. She slowly opened her eyes to see people walking around, cars moving and people looking at her strangely. When she looked around she noticed that she was sitting on the floor in front of a restaurant. That's when the events of yesterday started coming back to her. Her leaving the Institute, walking all the way to Heatherfield and her falling asleep in front of a restaurant. She was brought back from her thoughts by someone shaking her from behind. She quickly got up from the floor causing the person who was shaking her to fall. When she looked down she saw a young Asian girl, probably her age rubbing her hands.

"Oh sorry. You kinda gave me a scare" Will said as she offered the girl a hand which she gratefully took

"It's ok" the girl said once she was standing up. "Oh by the way my name is Hay Lin. My family owns the restaurant" she said

"I'm Willow Vandom but everybody calls me Will. Sorry for sleeping here but I have no place to stay and I was tired so I just kinda slept here" Will said lamely

"Oh it's no biggy. You hungry?" Hay Lin asked

"Um…yeah" Will said

"Come on in. I'll get you something to eat" Hay Lin said as she got inside the restaurant followed closely by Will. When Hay Lin stopped Will stopped behind her and looked at where they where. "This is the basement. I hang out here with my friends since my room isn't big enough. Have a seat. I'll bring you some cookies and milk" Hay Lin said as she got up the stairs leaving Will to look around. Will slowly sat down on a chair and put her hands on the table while playing with a fork.

Not long after Hay Lin came back with some chocolate cookies and a glass of milk. "Here you go" she said as she handed them to Will.

"Thanks" Will said as she started eating them

"Not a problem. So where you from?" Hay Lin asked

"Um… I live at an Institute half a day from here. Don't really know what it's called" Will said as she drank her milk

"Oh. So you're an orphan?" Hay Lin asked

"Yeah" Will said as she finished the rest of her cookies.

"Guess you where hungry huh?" asked Hay Lin with a laugh changing the subject

"Yeah I was. Thanks again Hay Lin. How much are these?" Will asked her

"Oh nothing. It's on me" she said

"Thanks a lot. Um…I better get going. I have to get a look at this place" Will said as she got up from the chair

"Oh ok. Come on follow me" Hay Lin said as she got up the stairs followed by Will. When they where outside Will turned to Hay Lin and said

"Thanks again. I would pay you back but I don't have any money. I'm still searching for a job" Will said

"It's ok. It was nice meeting you Will" Hay Lin said

"Same here. See you around" Will said with a small smile as she turned around and walked to a different direction. _'Now all I have to do is find a job' _she thought.

**End of Chapter 2**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. I thought it was rather lame but hope you didn't think that way. Pls leave me a review. Also I decided to change the rule. Three reviews are enough. Thanks to those who reviewed and pls leave me a review.

Willow95


	3. Chapter 3

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Rebels**

It had been a day since Will met Hay Lin and Will had found a job. She was going to start today. Her job was singing at a bar at the end of Heatherfield. Will had a wonderful voice and she would always sing whenever she felt sad or angry. It was nine o'clock at night and Will was walking towards the bar. When she was a few minutes away she saw blue light coming out of an ally way.

Curiosity took the best of her so she entered it. She walked for a few seconds when she stopped. In front of her stood a giant blue thing that looked like a Portal. "Ok Will there is a giant blue thingy in front of you which will probably suck you into it. Do not panic Will. You can handle this" Will slowly said to herself. When she was about to turn around and run away, the blue thing sucked her inside of it. She quickly closed her eyes till she felt ground beneath her feet again.

When she felt that she was on solid ground again she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a small village. "Well that was freaky" she said as she got up from the floor. Will slowly started walking towards the Village trying not to be noticed but the clothes she was wearing couldn't help her that much. People looked at her strangely and Will returned the same look. _'What the hell are they wearing? Didn't they ever hear of jeans?' _she thought. She was looking at the strange houses when she felt something hard bump into her sending her flying to the floor.

"Watch it" she said as she rubbed her hands. When she looked up her jaw dropped. There was a blue thing standing in front of her. The thing had white scales on his face and had blue skin. As he was about to help her get up she started screaming "Get the hell away from me" she shrieked as she got up from the ground and took a few steps away from him. By that time people stopped what they where doing and looked at the scene she was causing.

"Sorry. You aren't from around here are you?" he asked

"Y…you can talk?" she asked him

"Of course I can talk" he said "Who are you?" he asked her

"W…Willow Vandom" she said "You?" Will asked him

"I'm Aldarn. Second in command of the Rebels" he said

"Um…Ok don't know who these rebels are and I don't care. I just want to get back home. So it was nice meeting you Aragon" she said

"Aldarn" he said

"Yeah ok. So bye" Will said as she turned around only to fall back down. "Gees is this make Will fall day?" she asked. When she stood up she brushed herself up and looked at who made her fall the second time that day.

As she caught sight at who made her fall her jaw dropped. It was a boy probably her age. He had emerald green eyes that held anger and sadness in them. He had dark brown hair which was messy and fell into his eyes making him look sexy. Even though he was wearing heavy clothes she could tell that he was well build. "Who are you?" she asked. When he was about to open his mouth she interrupted him "You know what? I don't even care. I'm just gonna leave you two to chat so bye" she said as she turned around and walked away from them.

"Hey wait up" the boy said as he ran up to her "Who are you?" he asked her

"Will. What about you?" she asked him as she continued to walk

"Caleb" he said "You ain't from around here. Where you from?" he asked her

"Heatherfield. Where am I by the way?" she asked him as she stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"You're in Meridian. Where's Heatherfield?" he asked her

"Um…I actually don't know how to explain it to you. I never heard of this place" she said. He was about to say something but Aldarn interrupted them

"Caleb I think you should get her away from here. They spotted some of Phobos' men heading this way. If they see her they'll know that something is up. Take her to your house and keep her there till they leave" Aldarn said

"Aldarn was it?" asked Will "I am not going to a stranger's home and stay with them. For all I know he's just one of those jackass…" Will said but Caleb stopped her

"Hey I am not a jackass" he said as he glared at her

"I think you are one. You just pushed me to the ground and you didn't even apologize" she said as she returned the glare. Caleb was about to retort but Aldarn stopped them

"Stop it. Caleb get her to your house now" Aldarn said "And Will go with him or something bad will happen to you" he said

"Fine" Will said "Lead the way jackass" she said. Caleb just gave out a heavy sigh and led her to his home.

"I am not a jackass" he whispered as he glared at Will. _'This is going to be one hell of a walk' _he thought as he led her to a forest where is house was located.

**End of Chapter 3**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave me a review.

Willow95


	4. Chapter 4

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 4: Fighting**

Will and Caleb had been walking for hours and Will was getting tired. The walk was kept in silence only Will talked when she would fall over a branch causing Caleb to laugh at her. She saw a fallen tree so she decided to rest on it. Will quickly made her way over to it and sat down. Caleb was still walking but stopped when he saw that she wasn't walking next to him. "Come on. We can't stop" he said as he walked over to her

"Maybe you can't stop but I can. I'm tired and nobody is chasing us" she said as she rubbed her sore feet. Caleb was about to say something but he heard a twig snap from behind the bushes. He quickly spun around and took a fighting stand.

"Who is there?" he yelled. Not long after a small green creature came out of the bushes holding a dead animal.

"Blunk. Blunk was chasing after rat when Blunk heard voices. Blunk follow voices and see you" Blunk said

"What are you?" Will asked as she stood up and went behind Caleb

"Blunk passling" he said. Caleb was about to say something but Gargoyles shot out of the bushes scaring the hell out of Will.

"Bring us the girl and you will not be hurt" an ugly thing said as he got out from the bushes sitting on a rhino

"As if Frost" Caleb said as he got out his sword. Soon enough Caleb and Frost where fighting while Will fought the best she could with the ugly Gargoyles. "How did you find us?" Caleb asked while blocking an attack Frost gave him.

"That smelly passling led us to you" Frost said.

Meanwhile Will was trying her best fighting the Gargoyles but when ever she kicked them they always stood back up. While Will was distracted trying to help Blunk, one of the Gargoyles grabbed her from behind and pinned her to him.

"Let me go dog breath" she said as she tried to get out of his hold. When he didn't let go Will got furious. "Fine" she said as she put her hands in fists while concentrating hard. Not long after electricity started coming out of her shocking the Gargoyle that was holding her.

When he felt the pain he let her go and fell to the ground twitching. She struck more of the Gargoyles which where trying to catch Blunk. "Come on Blunk. Let's help Caleb" she said as she ran to where he was fighting Frost. When they reached him they saw him battling Frost but from the looks of it he needed help. "Yo hot shot. Heads up" Will said as she shot a blast at him knocking him right out.

"We will be back for the girl" Frost said before he climbed back onto his Rhino and disappeared along with his Gargoyles. Will's smile quickly turned into a smirk when she saw Blunk's surprised expression. She quickly ran over to Caleb, who was on the ground and offered him a hand but he just slapped it away

"You ok?" she asked him

"I didn't need your help. I had him" he said as he got up and glared at her

"Yeah. You without a sword and sitting on the floor looked like you had him" she said with sarcasm as she glared at him. "What is your problem? I just wanted to help." She said

"I already told you that I don't need a spoiled brat's help" he said

"Oh so you think that I'm a spoiled brat?" she asked "Well you sure have it wrong. You call an orphan who watched her parents get killed and living in an Institute which treated you like shit a spoiled brat?" she asked with hatred "Hmm. Guess you really don't know what your talking about" she said as she turned away and walked in a different direction leaving a guilty Caleb behind.

**End of Chapter 4**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave me a review

Willow95


	5. Chapter 5

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 5: Runaway**

When Will had turned away and started walking in a different direction Caleb started feeling guilty for snapping at her like that. A few minutes later he saw Will coming back with tear stains on her cheeks. He was about to say something but quickly shut his mouth. "Which way is your house?" she asked him

"A few minutes away. Come on. Follow me" he said as he started walking followed by Will. After a few minutes Will stopped by a small cottage near a river. The cottage was small and by the looks of it was two stories high. The Cottage was over looking a wonderful view of the Village Will was in earlier. "Come on in" Caleb said as he opened the front door and got inside followed by Will. When she entered she was met by the smell of food. There was a small kitchen at the far corner, a small living room in the middle and a staircase at the other corner. The place looked a lot like the mid evil times. "Alex you here?" Caleb yelled as he got further inside the house.

"Up here. Hold on a sec" said a feminine voice from up the stairs. Not long after a young girl came running down the stairs. She had long chestnut hair, dark brown eyes and a nice figure. "Who's the girl?" the girl asked as she looked at Will with a smirk

"Hi. I'm Will um…not a friend of Caleb" Will said as she extended a hand towards Alex

"Hi. Cool name. I'm Alex, younger sister of Caleb" she said as she shook hands with her.

"Alex can you show Will her new room? She's going to stay with us for a while" Caleb asked

"Yeah sure. Follow me Will" Alex said as she got up the stairs followed by Will. "This is your room" Alex said as she opened a door and showed Will her room.

"Thanks" Will said as she entered the room followed by Alex "Nice room" she said as she put her bag down on the bed.

"So you're defiantly not from around here. Where you from?" Alex asked as she sat down on the bed followed by the same example as Will

"You're right. I'm not from around here. I'm from Heatherfield but you probably never heard of it" Will said

"Yup. You're right. How old are you?" she asked her

"Seventeen. You?" asked Will

"Fifteen" said Alex. "Listen. I'm gonna go. If you need anything Caleb's room is right next to yours. Nice meeting you" Alex said as she exited the room. Will slowly got up from the bed and looked inside her closet. When she opened it she saw a few clothes she never saw in her life and she saw a guitar in the corner. She slowly grabbed it, went down stairs and got outside. When she saw that she was alone she sat down under a tree, closed her eyes and started singing while playing her guitar.

**Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

Runaway Runaway……

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah (x2)

When she finished singing she opened her eyes and came face to face with Caleb. As she noticed that it was him she glared at him. "What do you want? Here to call me a spoiled brat again?" she asked him as she avoided his gaze. He slowly sat down next to her and leaned on the tree.

"I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said that" he said

"No you shouldn't" she said

"I'm sorry. It's just I was used to fighting my own battles and I was pissed that you beat Frost with one blow when it took me a hundred just to get him down for a sec" he said as he looked at her

"Apology accepted" she whispered as she looked at the sky.

"Will how did you shoot out that blast earlier?" he asked her

"Thought you would ask me about it. It started when I was fifteen. I was fighting at school with a girl because she put gum in my hair when electricity started coming out of me. That night I tried it again and the same thing happened to me. Don't know what it is but I can make electricity fall out of my hands and I can make electric things talk to me. Like my cell phone or the TV" she explained

"What's a cell phone and TV?" Caleb asked her confused

"Well a cell phone is a thing you can communicate with other people and a TV is… well a TV" she said lamely "You never had one?" she asked him

"No. I never even heard of them" he said

"Oh" was the only thing Will could say.

"And by the way. Nice voice" he said before he got up and entered the house leaving a slightly happy Will behind.

**End of Chapter 5**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. The song Will sang was Runaway by Avril Lavigne. Pls leave me a review

Willow95


	6. Chapter 6

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 6: Can't sleep**

After Caleb had apologised to Will he had went to his room and stayed there. He didn't go out for dinner and he was feeling hungry. It was one o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He slowly got out of his bed and went down to the Kitchen. When he reached it he saw someone sitting on a chair looking at something in her hands. He slowly approached her and when he got close enough he found out that it was Will.

"What you doin up so early?" he asked her making her jump

"You scared me" she said as she put her hand on her chest "I couldn't sleep so I just came down here. What about you?" she asked him

"Same" Caleb said as he sat down next to her "What are you holding?" he asked her when he saw something glow in her hands

"Oh this? That's my locket. It was my mother's" Will slowly said as she took the locket off of her and handed it too Caleb. He slowly looked at it and opened it to find a red headed man with a moustache holding a black haired woman. "That's my mum and dad. It's the only thing I have of there's that reminds me of them" she said

"You're mum's really pretty and so is your dad. Handsome I mean" he said as he started to get red in the face while he handed it back to her

"Thanks" Will said with a small smile as she put the locket around her neck. "Can I ask you a question?" Will asked him

"Yeah sure" he said

"Where are your parents?" she asked him. When he heard the mention of his parents he started too look angry and sad at the same time.

"Phobos arrested my dad because he didn't have enough money to pay him. He's locked up in a cell in his Palace. My mum is dead. He killed her because she freed a young slave. Phobos isn't supposed to be Prince. He's an evil man and would do anything to get what he wants. Ever since he was named Prince, Meridian has gone from bad to worse. We're all waiting for the Guardians to come and save us from him but they haven't shown up yet" he said with hatred in his voice

"I'm sorry" Will said as she looked at him. "Who are the Guardians?" she asked him

"They are five girls who have the elements of Earth, Fire, Air and Water. One of them, the leader, holds the Heart of Candracar which can transform the girls into Guardians. These five girls are supposed to save us all from Phobos but there has been no sign of them." He explained

"Oh" was the only thing she could say

"How did you get here Will? You're from Earth and a Portal hasn't opened for ages" he said

"I really don't know. I was walking to my new job when I saw a blue light coming out of an ally way so I entered it. The source of the blue light was a blue giant thing swirling around. I was about to turn around but it sucked me into it. The next thing I saw was that I was in a Village" Will explained

"The thing you entered was a Portal. I haven't seen one in the Village" he said.

"How do I get back home?" she asked him

"Another Portal has to open so you can go trough it. I guess you're stuck with me till we find another one" Caleb said with a smirk

"Oh God" Will said as she rolled her eyes "I'm just gonna go to my room and get some sleep. Night Caleb" she said as she got up and started making her way to the stair case but before she could reach it she tripped on something and was about to fall but Caleb saved her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him preventing her to fall.

When she looked up she saw his green emerald eyes and was lost in them. Slowly they where coming near each other's face and soon enough there lips where merely a few inches apart. "I…I better go" Will said as she got loose from his hold and ran to her room. As she reached it she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. _'What the hell was I thinking?' _she mentally scolded herself.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Pls leave me a review. Sry about the crappy ending. Next chapter will be up soon.

Willow95


	7. Chapter 7

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 7: Getting one in the groins**

Will was on her bed reading a book she found in her room when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in" she yelled. Slowly the door opened and Caleb came in. She slowly closed her book and put it next to her. "What's up?" she asked him

"I need you to come with me to the Infinite City so you can talk to the Rebels" he said

"Why?" she asked him as she got up from her bed and faced him

"Well I think that you might be one of the Guardians" he said

"What? You must be joking" Will said with a laugh but stopped laughing when she saw his serious expression "You cant be serious. I can't be one of the Guardians. You told me that they could control water, fire, earth and air" she said

"I did say that but the keeper of the Heart has powers of her own and I think that energy is her power" Caleb said "Just come with me" he said. She slowly nodded her head a yes and followed him out of the house. They walked for a few minutes out of the Forest when they finally had a few more feet away. As they where about to enter the Village Will saw a blue light coming from behind a tree.

"Caleb hold on a sec. Follow me" Will said as she ran behind the tree followed by Caleb. She halted to a stop when she saw the same thing she had seen in the ally way. In front of her stood a Portal. "I think there's someone coming from the other side" Will said as she took a closer look.

"Hide" Caleb said as he grabbed her arm and pushed her behind a rock causing him to lend on top of her.

"Get of off me Caleb" Will said as she tried to push him of off her but he was stronger then her

"No thanks. I like this position just fine" Caleb said with a smirk

"Augh" Will said as she gave out a frustrated sigh. "You know what? I know why you like this position. It's because you hadn't been on top of a girl for ages" Will said with her own smirk. He was about to retort something but shut his mouth when he heard girls talking. He slowly looked over the rock and saw a blond girl, a brunette girl, an Asian girl and a black girl talking.

"Where are we?" the black one asked

"Don't know" the Asian girl said

"This is your entire fault Irma" yelled the blond girl

"My fault?" Irma asked

"Yes your fault. If you would have left the Heart in the box and not took it with you we would be still at home" she said

"Listen Cornelia it ain't my fault. How was I supposed to know this would happen. Besides Yan Lin told us to find the Leader of the Guardians, so we needed the Heart" Irma said. Caleb would have continued to listen to them but Will interrupted him.

"Hey Caleb. If you are not going to get of off me I'm going to kick you in your groins" Will threatened

"You wouldn't?" he said

"Try me" she said with a smirk. The only thing Caleb did was get closer to her. Will then lifted her knee and hit him in the groins making him grown in pain and roll of off her. "Warned ya" Will said as she got up

"I can't believe you did that" he yelled as he got up and glared at her exposing them.

"Pay backs a bitch" Will said as her smirk grew wider. She slowly turned around to face the strangers when her jaw dropped

"Will?" asked an unbelievable Hay Lin

**End of Chapter 7**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this one. Pls leave me a review. Tell me if I should make Caleb and Will get together faster or make things go slower? Pls leave me a review and tell what you think

Willow95


	8. Chapter 8

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Guardians**

"I can't believe you did that" he yelled as he got up and glared at her exposing them.

"Pay backs a bitch" Will said as her smirk grew wider. She slowly turned around to face the strangers when her jaw dropped

"Will?" asked an unbelievable Hay Lin

"Hay Lin. What are you doing here?" Will asked as she closed her mouth

"We where following the Heart when this blue thing came out of nowhere and sucked us in it" Hay Lin explained. Will was about to say something but Caleb interrupted her

"Who are these girls?" Caleb asked Will

"I only know Hay Lin but I don't know the others" Will said

"Um…Hi" said Cornelia as she approached them and waved at them "I'm Cornelia Hale. This is Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin" she said as she pointed at the girls "Who are you? And what is this place?" she asked them

"I'm Will and this is Caleb" Will said "As for what this place is? It's called Meridian and I don't know anything more. Just that there are creepy creatures here" Will said. She was about to say something but something flew out of Irma's grip and came in front of Will. She looked at it closely and saw that it was glowing a bright shade of pink and that it was levitating in mid air. She slowly took it and a wild wind came past them while the thing glowed more. After Will got over the shock she looked at them with a confused expression. "What is this thing?" Will asked

"That is the Heart of Candracar" Caleb said "Guess you are the Guardians after all" he said "And you Will are the leader of them" he said with a smirk as he saw her open mouthed.

"I…I can't be a guardian. I…I'm just a girl who has freaky powers and just happen to have fallen into Meridian" Will said trying to convince herself but it didn't work so well. "I am not going to be the Leader of the Guardians. I just want to get out of here and return to my life" Will said as she was about to go through the Portal but she accidentally closed it.

"Look what you did. You closed it. Now we're never going to get back" Cornelia said as she glared at her.

"It wasn't my fault" Will said as she returned the glare "This thing closed it" Will said as she pointed at the Heart.

"I can't believe that you where chosen to be the Leader" Cornelia said "It should have been me. You can't even control the Heart. You just had to close it" said Cornelia "You're aren't our leader" she said with a glare

"Listen Cornelia it wasn't my fault ok? I didn't want to be the Leader in the first place" Will said as she glared at her

"Well get the hell away from here. No one wants you" she said with a glare. Will quickly took threw the Heart at Cornelia and ran further into the Forest with tears shining in her eyes. _'I hate my life' _she thought as she let the tears fall.

**En of Chapter 8**

Hey. I think the chap sucks but hope you liked it. Sry about it being short but I ran out of ideas. P.S I HATE CORNELIA. No offence to those who like her but I really really don't like her. Pls leave me a review

Willow95


	9. Chapter 9

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 9: Heavily Broken**

Will was running through the Forest when her knees gave way and she fell hard to the ground crying. Tears where streaming down her cheeks like a water fall and the harder she tried to stop, the more they came. _'Get a grip of yourself' _she mentally scowled herself. She had heard the same words Cornelia had used many times at the Institute and each time it had hurt her. Back there she always suppressed her tears but Cornelia had blew it.

After a few minutes of crying she slowly got up and brushed the dirt of off her. "Ok. Now where the hell am I?" she asked herself as she looked around. She heard water not too far from her so she decided to walk towards it. When she pushed a few branches away from her she saw a beautiful water fall. She quickly looked around and saw that there was no one around so she sat down on the ground summoned 'her' guitar and started singing while playing. Will had always had the power to bring the things she owned to her whenever she thought hard about it. **(Pretend that she has that power too) **

**Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end**

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken _**x3**_

When she finished singing a lone tear fell down her cheek making her wipe it away quickly. She slowly got up and concentrated on making the guitar go back to its place. Once it was gone she turned around and came face to face with Caleb. She slowly looked up at his eyes and he smiled down at her.

"You ok?" he asked her

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she crossed her arms

"Well maybe because you ran away from us crying and right now you where singing a very depressing song?" he said as he smirked at her 

"Ok you proved your point. I…I'm fine. Just a little pissed off" Will said with a heavy sigh

"Where did you write that song?" he asked her

"Back at the Institute. I got beated because I gave my food to a small girl. I was sad so I locked myself in my room and wrote that song. When ever I'm sad or angry I write songs or sing" Will said.

"Oh" was the only thing Caleb said. "I think we don't have to go to the Rebels. Let's go home. The others are staying with us" he said as he started walking to his cottage followed by Will. "How are they going to stay at your cottage? No offence but there isn't much room" Will said

"None taken and you're going to share the room with Cornelia, Hay Lin and Irma while Taranee and Alex sleep in her room" he said as he walked faster leaving an open mouthed Will behind.

**End of Chapter 9**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. I don't own any of the songs in this story. The song was Heavily Broken by The Veronicas. Pls leave me a review.

Willow95


	10. Chapter 10

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 10: The Kiss**

Will slowly got into her room and saw three sheets on the floor with pillows. When she looked around she saw Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin all talking on her bed. As they saw her they all shut there mouths and looked at her. Cornelia just avoided her gaze, Irma looked at her with her usual goofy smile while Hay Lin smiled a small smile causing Will too return it.

"Will, Cornelia has something to tell you" Irma said as she pushed Cornelia off the bed and towards Will

"I…I just wanted to apologise for the things I said earlier. I didn't mean to say them but I was angry that I couldn't go back home so I put my anger on you. I'm sorry" Cornelia said as she avoided her gaze. After a few seconds Will smiled at her

"Apology accepted" Will said causing Cornelia to look up and smile

"Oh by the way. This belongs to you" Cornelia said as she showed her the Heart "You _'dropped'_ it" she said as she handed it too Will

"Thanks" Will said as she put it around her neck and it disappeared. "Um…guys listen I'm gonna had out. I'll be back in a few minutes" Will said as she got out of the room leaving the girls to chat. She quickly got out off the Cottage and sat down under a tree where she had sat at on the first day she had stayed there. She stayed there thinking for hours until she saw that it was getting dark. As she was about to get up she saw Caleb heading her way. When he reached her he sat down next to her and looked at her

"Hey. Did Cornelia apologise?" he asked her

"Yeah she did. Where have you been since we came back?" she asked him

"What? You worried about me?" he asked her with a smirk

"Yeah" Will accidentally blurted out making Caleb raise his eye brows and a huge grin to spread on his face "I mean I was worried because Alex was worried making me worried so yeah I was worried but because Alex was worried" Will said trying her best to cover up but she only made Caleb laugh. "Will you tell me where you where already?" she asked him getting irritated as she stared to blush

"Ok. I was at the Infinite City talking to the rebels. I told them that the Guardians came here and I was keeping them here. They told me I have to train you and protect you till you get control over your powers" explained Caleb. When Will heard what he said she slowly nodded her head. They stayed there looking at the sky for a few more hours when Will started to feel tired.

She slowly put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Not long after she was fast asleep on his shoulder while Caleb rested his head on her head with a small smile. When he saw that he was getting tired as well he slowly picked her up bridal style and walked to her room. He quietly opened the door and carefully went over to her bed because of the girls sleeping on the floor and put her under the covers. When he looked down at her he slowly started going near her face and before he could stop himself he kissed her straight on the lips.

At the feeling of his lips on hers Will opened her eyes but quickly closed them when she found out that it was Caleb. Slowly she started to return the kiss but it was very gentle. When they broke apart Will had a small smile on her face and was back too sleeping in no time. On the other hand Caleb was grinning madly. He quickly got out of the room and went straight to his room with a goofy smile on his face. _'I like kissing her' _was the last thing he thought before he fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 10**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave me a review

Willow95


	11. Chapter 11

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 11: Jealousy**

It was five o'clock in the morning and Will was sitting on her bed looking at the wall in front of her. She couldn't sleep, she just kept thinking about the kiss Caleb had given her. Ever since he had left the room she had wanted another taste of him but knew she couldn't. Will quickly got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath. When she reached it, she filled the bathtub, got undressed and stepped inside it. She stayed a few minutes just laying there and relaxing until she decided she had better get washed. When she was cleaned she got out of the bathtub and put a towel around her. She slowly opened the door and made sure no one was there before going back to her room. As she entered it she went to the dresser and got out some clothes. When she was about to take of the towel, someone interrupted her making her scream out loud and jump.

"Will" Caleb said

"You scared the shit out of me" Will said as she tried to calm her beating heart "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she tried her best to cover her much exposed body

"I was coming to get you so I can train you" he explained as he smirked when he saw her blush "The girls are already up" he said.

"Ok. Give me a few minutes to get ready" she said "Now get out!" she said as she glared at him "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she asked him as she went next to him and pushed him out of the door

"Heard of it but never actually done it" he said as his smirk grew bigger

"Well if you don't use it next time I will personally kick your ass" she said as she glared at him "Pervert" she said before she slammed the door in his face leaving him to smirk outside. Once she was alone in the room she got dressed in a pair of baggy shorts and a black tank top. She quickly put her hair in a pony tail and went outside to see all of the girls looking half asleep sitting on the ground while Caleb was wide awake in front of them.

"Great the last one is here" Caleb said as he looked at her "Ok. The first thing your going to do is transform into your Guardian forms" said Caleb

"And how exactly are we going to do this?" Irma asked him as she glared at him because he woke her up at six in the morning

"Will is going to transform you" he said as he looked at her

"How?" she asked him

"You are the leader so you can make them change into Guardians. All you have to do is summon the Heart and it will tell you what to do" he instructed. Will slowly summoned the Heart of Candracar and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Not long after she yelled;

"GUARDIANS UNITE!" she yelled as they started to transform. When they where transformed they where wearing striped leggings, purple boots and a tiny skirt whose waistband curled and coiled around their navel. Will looked close at everyone and gasped when she looked at her back. "A…are these wings?" she asked as she touched the things that where attached to her back

"I don't think so. If they where wings we could…" Cornelia was saying but shut her mouth when they started flapping and she was levitating off the ground "Ahh get me down guys" she screamed as she tried her best to get down but it was of no use. Caleb quickly ran towards her and when he reached her he grabbed her hands and tried to get her back onto the ground. After a few seconds Cornelia was lying on top of Caleb with a smirk while he had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey look what I can do" Taranee said as she opened her fist and a flaming fire ball came out of her hand but it shot out of her hand and fell on the ground which started to burn

"Irma take it out" Will yelled "You have the power of water" she said. Irma quickly put her hands together and shot out water from her palm making the fire die down.

"Cool" she said. When Will saw Cornelia and Caleb smile at each other she felt her blood boil. Soon electricity was flying out of her and her hands where balled into fists.

"Um…Will I think you should calm down. Electricity is coming out of you and I don't want to get electrocuted" Hay Lin said as she started flying around. Will took a big breath and relaxed a bit.

"Sorry" she apologised. "Yo Cornelia show us what you got" Will yelled trying her best to make her get of off Caleb.

"Okay" she yelled back as she gave Caleb a kiss on the cheek, got up and preformed a trick. When Will saw this she glared at her and threw a harmless bolt at Cornelia making her scream out. "Oh sorry Corny. My bad" Will said with a smirk as she saw her running around. When she saw that no one was around she got inside the house and was about to enter her room, when she heard Alex call out for her. She slowly went to Alex's room to find her sitting on the bed reading a book

"Hey Will. Haven't seen you around" she said as she closed the book and smiled up at her "Wow are those wings?" Alex asked her with amazement

"Yeah" Will said with a small smile as she sat down next to her

"Cool" exclaimed Alex. "What' wrong?" Alex asked her when she saw her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Nothing" Will lied

"Yeah right. Tell me Will. You look sad and I want to help you. What happened?" she asked her

"Well yesterday night Caleb kissed me and I thought that he felt something for me. Well I was proved wrong. Today Cornelia fell on top of him and he smiled at her. After, he kissed him on the cheek and he looked happy" Will said with bitterness "I feel used" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Will don't worry about it. I know Caleb can be a jerk but he's kind and wouldn't hurt you" Alex said "I'll let you on a secret" Alex said with a smirk "I think he's in love with you" she said "Whenever I talk to him he always says something about you and when he talks about you it's like he's talking about someone he loves very much. His eyes always shine and he always smiles whenever he mentions you" Alex said with a huge grin. When Will heard this, her frown turned into a small smile

"Thanks Alex" Will said as she gave her a hug

"Not a problem. Oh and by the way tomorrow night we all have to go to the Rebel's hide out for a party. The Rebels decided to put up a party because the Guardians are here. You guys have to come" Alex said as she exited the room leaving a slightly happy Will behind

**End of Chapter 11**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave me a review. Oh and sorry to Heart of Demons for the review you sent me and I don't believe I gave you a reply. Sorry but I must have accidentally deleted the chapter 9 review. So so so sorry. Pls leave me a review so I can tell you what happened

Willow95


	12. Chapter 12

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 12: The Party**

It had been a day since Will had seen Cornelia kiss Caleb and she had calmed down a bit. Since that day she hadn't talked to Caleb and whenever he looked at her she diverted her gaze. It was eight o'clock and Will was getting ready for the party. She had just gotten a shower and right now she was trying to find a dress to wear but she didn't have any dresses. Just when she was about to give up, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Will yelled. She looked at the door and saw Alex dressed in a red dress that suited her holding a black dress.

"Hey. Have you found a dress yet?" she asked her

"No, not yet. You look great by the way" Will said with a sigh

"Thanks and great" Alex said causing Will too look at her strangely "I thought that maybe you could wear this dress. It was my mum's. I would have worn it but it's too big for me" Alex said as she handed the dress to Will

"Thanks Alex" Will said as she hugged her

"Anytime. I'll leave you to get dressed" she said as she got out of the room leaving Will to change. She slowly put it on and when she looked in the mirror she smiled. Will quickly put on some make up, put on her shoes and went down stairs. When she was going down the stairs she saw Caleb there with a smirking Alex next to him. As he looked at her his jaw dropped.

She was wearing a black silk dress that came to her knees and was tied up around her neck. The dress showed all of her curves and made her look taller. It came to an opening on the back so it showed her back. She was wearing a pair of black shoes that were strapped around her ankles. Will had on light make which was of black eyeliner and some lip-gloss. She also had on a diamond necklace with matching earrings and a bracelet. Caleb also noticed that her breasts looked bigger.

"You better close your mouth Caleb before you attract flees" Alex said with a smirk which caused Caleb to glare at her.

"Come on guys or we're gonna be late" Cornelia said. They all left the cottage and followed Caleb to the Rebel's hide out. After a few minutes of walking they reached it. He slowly opened the door to be met with a big buff red man.

"Hey Joe" Caleb said.

"Hey Caleb. These must be the Guardians?" he asked him as he looked at the girls

"Yeah. This is Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee and Will" he said as he pointed at them

"Nice meeting you girls. Come on in" he said as he let them pass. When they entered they gasped. The place was decorated with balloons and streamers. There where white tables all around and at the front there was a huge stage. In the middle there was a dance floor.

"Wow. Cool place" Irma said.

"Come on let's grab a table" Alex said as she led them to a table. They spend most of the night talking, meeting new people and dancing. Will had stayed quite all night and whenever Caleb tried to talk to her she just excused herself and went somewhere else. Right now she was standing in a corner watching couples dance when she saw Caleb walking towards her. She tried to walk away from him but he reached her.

"Hey. What's wrong? You've been quite all night and whenever I talk to you, you always runaway from me" he asked her

"It's nothing" she said

"Tell me Will" he said

"Fine. I…I'm just a little pissed that you where flirting with Cornelia when the day before you kissed me" she said as she glared at him. When he heard what she said he looked surprised

"I'm sorry Will but she kissed me and I wasn't flirting with her" he said

"Yeah. And you sure looked happy when she kissed you" she said as tears formed in her eyes. He was about to say something but she interrupted him. "You know what Caleb? I don't care what you say. You just used me and now you're off to Cornelia. Have fun with her cause you're sure not going to have fun with me" she said as the tears fell while she ran away from him. She was about too leave when Hay Lin stopped her

"Hey Will. Listen the Rebels choose you to sing a song for us. Come on" she said as se dragged Will to the stage. When she was on top of the stage she started to get red in the face.

"Um…Hey. I was told that I have to sing a song so here it is. It's called Naked and I wrote it when someone I thought loved me kissed me" she said as she looked at Caleb and started singing while the music started playing.

**I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
This life is like a game sometimes**

Then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
Keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up(oh)  
You've made me trust

chorus  
Cause I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself  
And let the covers fall away  
Guess I never had someone like you  
To help me fit in my skin

chorus

I'm naked around you  
Does it show  
I'm naked around you

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through baby

The whole time she was singing she kept looking at Caleb with tears in her eyes. She slowly got off the stage and went outside for some fresh air. As she turned around she came face to face with Caleb.

"Here too kiss me and go back to Cornelia?" she asked him as she glared at him.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry Will but I didn't know what I was doing. I don't like and I certainly don't love Cornelia" he sincerely said

"How do I know that you're not lying?" she asked him

"Because of this" he said as he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the lips. When he kissed her it was like he was in heaven. He slowly nibbled on her lower lip begging for entrance which she quickly opened. He explored her mouth while she explored his. When they broke apart they smiled at each other. "I think I'm in love with you" Caleb said with a small smile

"I know I'm in love with you" she said before she pulled him back for another kiss.

**End of Chapter 12**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave me a review. I'm terrible at this kissing thing hehe. And the song Will sang was Naked by Avril Lavigne

Willow95


	13. Chapter 13

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 13: Speechless**

It had been a few months since the Party and Will and Caleb where inseparable. The Guardians had gotten better in their fighting skills and had helped Meridian a lot. Right now they where training so they could be strong enough to take down Phobos. Caleb and Will where having a one on one but from the looks of it Will was wining. Just when Will was about to finish him off he grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the floor with him on top of her, holding her wrists so she couldn't move.

"Guess I win" he said with a smirk

"Remember the last time you where on top of me?" she asked him. He slowly nodded his head so she continued "Well I could just do the same thing to get you to move" she said with her own smirk when she saw him getting up and helping her up.

"Oh come on guys. You where doing great" Alex whined

"Sorry Alex but I'm beat" Will said as she got out the Heart and transformed themselves into their normal selves.

"You're getting better" Caleb said as they all headed inside

"Thanks" Will said

"All of you are doing great. I think that in a few more days you'll be ready to take on Phobos" Caleb said as they all sat down.

"Wow. I don't think that we're ready" Irma said

"Don't worry you will be" he said. They spent a few more minutes talking until it was noon.

"Are we going to waste all of this time?" asked Hay Lin "Let's go for a swim" she said

"Cool. Come on lets get ready" Cornelia said

"Wait we don't have any swimming suits" said Taranee

"I'll bring some" Will said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on swimming suits. Not long after Will was holding seven swimming suits. "Here" she said as she handed them the suits

"Sweet" Alex said before she went running up the stairs followed by the others. When they all where ready they got a few things and headed for the lake Will had saw when she was crying. After a few minutes they reached it. They quickly put there things in the shade and got undressed. Taranee, Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin and Alex all went running into the water accept for Will and Caleb who where still getting undressed. Will slowly took off her clothes and was left in her black bikini. When Caleb looked at her his jaw dropped. The suit looked like it fitted her perfectly so it hugged all of her curves.

"Caleb I think my face is up here" she said when she saw his eyes travelling her body. As he heard her voice he quickly shook his head and looked at her

"Sorry" he said as he got his shirt off. This time Will was the one looking at him. He had on a pair of black swimming trunks that reached his knees. His chest was well build and he had a six pack. "I see I wasn't the only one looking" he said with a smirk when he saw her turning a bright shade of red. "Didn't know you pierced your belly button" he said as he looked at the black piercing.

"Yeah. I pierced it when I was thirteen. My best friend told me we should pierce it so we would have something in common. It was something that we had. She has the same piercing as I do" she said

"What's her name?" he asked her

"Erica" she said. Caleb was about to say something but Irma interrupted them

"Yo love birds. You coming or what?" she yelled with a smirk when she saw them blushing

"Yeah" Will yelled back as she ran into the water followed by Caleb.

They spend the rest of the day swimming, joking around and making out. (Caleb and Will) It was about ten o'clock when they all sat down on the ground.

"What do you guys wanna do next?" asked Alex

"How about Will sings?" suggested Cornelia

"What? No I don't feel like singing and besides my guitar is at home" Will said with a smirk that she had forgotten her guitar

"No worries. I brought it with me" Hay Lin said as she got out Will's guitar earning a glare from Will.

"Come on Will" Taranee said

"Oh fine" Will said as she took the guitar and adjusted it. "Um…This song is called Speechless. I wrote it after the party with the Rebels" Will said as she looked at Caleb with a small smile before she started singing

**Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home**

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

When she finished singing she had a huge smile on her face as she saw everyone looking at her with an open mouth. "Cool song huh?" she said with a laugh when she saw them still with an open mouthed.

When the girls all closed there mouth and started talking, Caleb was the only one left still looking into space with an open mouth. Will slowly leaned into him and kissed him on the lips making him look at her in surprise but he quickly got over the surprise and started kissing her back. When they broke apart Will had a smirk on. "Thought that would do the trick" she said with a laugh

**End of Chapter 13**

Hey. Crappy ending but hope you liked it. Pls leave me a review. Oh btw CALEB AND WILL WHERE MAKING OUT NOT ALL OF THEM hehe. Just wanted to make that clear lol. REVIEW PLS!!

Willow95


	14. Chapter 14

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 14: Finding Out**

Caleb was sitting on his bed reading a book when he heard the door opening. When he looked up he saw Will entering wearing her night clothes. She slowly made her way over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey. What you doin?" she asked him as she laid down.

"Romeo and Juliet" he said as he closed the book and put it aside while putting his hand around her shoulder

"For real?" she asked him

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" he asked her

"Nothing just it has strange words I don't understand and I think it's rather lame" she said as she shrugged her shoulders

"Oh I see" he said "So what you wanna do?" he asked her

"How about we just lay here?" she suggested

"Cool with me. I had fun yesterday especially when I saw you in that bikini" he said with a smirk

"Oh shut it" she said as she hit him playfully on the arm. They stayed there just talking for a few more minutes until Will started getting tired. "I better get to bed. I'm tired" she said as she let out a yawn while getting up but was quickly pushed back by Caleb

"You can stay here" said Caleb

"Ok but if I snore it's you're problem" she said as she closed her eyes

"Ohh how romantic" he said with sarcasm as he batted his eye lashes

"Shhh. I'm trying too sleep" she said as she rolled over and laid her head on his chest. Not too long after Will was asleep on his chest while Caleb was awake playing with her hair as he looked down at her. Ever since she had told him she loved him he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't know what he would do without her. He loved her way to much to let go of her.

It was around five o'clock when Will woke up. She slowly sat up and looked around to find that Caleb wasn't there. As she was about to get up she saw him entering the door. "Hey. You woke up?" he asked her as he sat down next to her

"No I'm still asleep" she said as she rolled her eyes "Where were you?" she asked him

"I was getting a bite to eat" he said. After a few more minutes of silence Will got up and headed for the door. "Where you going?" he asked her

"Outside" she said "Wanna come?" she asked him. He quickly nodded his head and went after her. When they where outside they sat down under a tree and looked at the view.

"So what you wanna do now?" Caleb asked her

"Don't know" she said

"Hey Will, mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked her as he looked at her

"Yeah sure" she said as she looked back at him

"How did your parents die?" he asked her

"Well, my father had been acting strange for weeks. My mum was starting to worry, she tried not to show it but I always knew that something was up. One night, we where having dinner when we heard a loud bang coming from the front door. My father told my mum to hide me so she hid me in a cupboard. I heard an even louder bang and before I knew it there was a man floating in front of my parents. He asked about me but my parents didn't tell him where I was. When he saw that they weren't going to tell him he lifted his hand and a black thing shot out of his hand and hit my father on the chest. My mum fell down on the ground next to my dad and tried to bring him back but he was dead. The next thing I know my parents where dead on the floor in a puddle of blood. I remember that his name was Pho… something. That was the night I became an orphan" Will said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Caleb slowly cradled her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "Will I think that Phobos was the man who killed your parents" he said after she had calmed down. As she heard this she looked at him in shock.

"H…how do you know?" she asked

"The only man which has that power is Phobos. He used dark powers to kill your parents" he said

"I…I think you're right. When I had heard that name I thought it sounded familiar" Will said as she got up from the floor and dusted herself. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch" she said as she whipped away the tears fiercely and was about to transform but Caleb stopped her.

"Will don't. If you go now and alone he will surly kill you. Be patient" he said "Besides I can't loose you" he said as he held her close. She slowly nodded her head in understand mend and whipped away the tears that had fallen. "Come on. Let's get some rest" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked her to her room. When they reached the room he was about to go to his own room but Will stopped him.

"Stay here. I don't want to be alone" she said as she grabbed his hand before he could leave. He slowly nodded his head and got under the covers next to her. She slowly put her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 14**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave me a review. Sorry about the lame chap but I didn't know what else to do. The updates are gonna be taking longer cuz, before I had more chapters ready so I could update whenever I wanted but I'm still trying to figure out what to write in the following chapters. Pls give me some ideas

Willow95


	15. Chapter 15

Running

**Running**

**Chapter 15: The End**

Will was sitting on her bed looking at Caleb. He looked peaceful when he slept not like when he was awake. He was always on guard but when he slept he looked relaxed. Will started thinking about Phobos and how he was the one that had killed her parents. She didn't know why he killed them but she sure was going to find out. She was brought back from her thoughts by a loud bang coming from the front door which caused Caleb to shoot of bed. "What was that?" he asked her as he grabbed his shirt and put it on

"Don't know but we're gonna find out soon" Will said as she got up from bed and ran downstairs. When she reached it she saw all of the Guardians looking at a bunch of gargoyles which where standing outside. They where surrounded by them and a man was standing in the middle of them. When she looked closer she saw that it was the man who had killed her parents. Phobos.

"Hello Guardians. Look like we finally meet" he said with a sneer. "Now you can just surrender and we can all go on our merry way or we can just have to force you" he said

"Looks like you're just gonna have to _force us_" Will said as she yelled "GUARDIANS UNITE" After a few seconds they where in there Guardian forms and where flying. Caleb and Alex quickly got out there swords and charged at the gargoyles. Will, Taranee and Cornelia took on Phobos while Caleb, Alex, Irma and Hay Lin took on the gargoyles. They fought for hours until the Guardians where tired. The gargoyles just kept on coming and Phobos wasn't easy to defeat.

"Will we're not ready. We can't win this fight" Irma yelled as she blocked a punch one of the gargoyles gave her

"Never give up. We are ready" Will yelled back.

Just when they where about to give up arrows started to fall from the sky. When they looked up they saw all of the rebels there ready to fight. Aldarn was in the front wearing a smirk.

"Rebels this is the day we all have been trainin for. Now let's show them what we've got" Aldarn yelled as he charged at them followed by the others. When Will was alone fighting Phobos he started talking while blocking the things Will gave.

"You sure have grown since I last saw you" he said

"Can say the same thing to you. You look like my grandpa" she said with a smirk. When he heard what she said he send a blast at her and it hit her straight in the chest making her fall backwards. He quickly put his feet on her stomach and pushed her back down.

"Before I kill you I think you deserve to know why I killed your worthless parents" he said with a smirk when he saw her wince "Your father had gotten into a Portal and came into my Palace. He had overheard a plan to kill the rebels and I wanted to get rid of him so he won't go and tell the rebels. When I found out that he was from Earth I created a Portal and stepped through it. Before I went to Earth I found out that his daughter was going to be the leader of the Guardians so I wanted to dispose of you. When I reached your house I saw your father and mother. You really look a lot like them. Anyway I killed them because they didn't tell me where you are and left them there" he said as he smirked down at her. By now Will had tears shining in her eyes and electricity was coming out of her by the anger. She quickly pushed Phobos of off her and got up.

"You son of a bitch. You killed them because they didn't know where I was and because my father knew a dumb old plan which he couldn't tell to anyone?" she yelled. "You're gonna die right here and right now" she said as she jumped on him and started hitting him with everything she got. When she saw that he was distracted she summoned all of her powers and hit him straight in the stomach. He slowly fell to the ground, in a pool of blood dead. When she saw that he was dead she still had anger in her so she let out a scream and started killing the last of the gargoyles with tears falling down her cheeks. The only thing she could see was her parents' dead bodies lying on the floor. When she had no power left she fell to the ground crying. Caleb which had just killed the last gargoyle ran over to Will and craddeled her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"Shhh Will. It's ok. The battle is over. Phobos is gone" he said as he rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her.

"H…he killed them" she said between sobs.

"I'm sorry Will but he got what he deserved. He's gone and he is never coming back" Caleb said. After a few minutes Will calmed down and slowly got up with the help of Caleb. She saw all of the Rebels looking at her

"Meridian is safe now. Phobos is dead and is never coming back" she said. The rebels gave out cheers when they had finally gotten over the shock that the battle was over. When they where about to enter the house a Portal appeared out of nowhere.

"We can finally go home now" Cornelia said with a huge grin.

"It was nice meeting you Guardians" Alex said as she hugged Cornelia, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Bye" they all said with small smiles as they returned to their normal selves and went through the Portal. Will looked at Caleb who was looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked him

"Well I guess you're going home" he said as he looked at her. Will looked at the floor and nodded her head a yes.

"You coming Will?" asked Hay Lin as she popped her head out of the Portal. Caleb slowly started to walk away from them with a saddened face. After a few seconds she looked at Hay Lin with a huge grin

"Actually this is my new home. Go on Hay Lin. I have to find the rebel Leader" Will said as she ran after Caleb. She saw that he had gone to the Lake which they had stayed at. He was throwing stones into the lake with a glare. She slowly walked over to him and patted his shoulder. When he turned around he looked surprised

"What are you doing here? The Portal could close any minute" he said

"Actually I realized that this is my new home with the Rebel Leader" she said with a smirk as she put her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you" she said once they broke apart

"I love you too" he said as he gave her a chased kiss

"Let's go home boyfriend" she said as she grabbed his hand and walked to there new home.

**End of Story**

Hey guys. Sry it took me awhile but I didn't know what to do and sry about the lame chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Pls leave me one last review. Until next time

Willow95


End file.
